The Only Exception
by C.C. Baptiste
Summary: This was written for the PYOP Contest: Assigned scenario is- Character A gets taken hostage while out shopping with Character B
1. September 23,2010 11:57 PM

**This piece is for the PYOP Challenge 4:**

**Pairing: Morgan/ Garcia**

**Assigned scenario: Character A gets taken hostage while out shopping with Character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, our any of the companies affiliated. **

**

* * *

**

**The Only Exception**

**September 23, 2010 11:57 p.m.**

If anybody had told Penelope Garcia-Morgan, that when she woke up this morning she'd have to say goodbye to the man that she loved, she probably would've called you a liar. In fact, she probably would've taken her Hot Stuff's gun and shot you herself. However, as the first day of fall came to an end, the only thing she could think about was the fact that when she went home, she'd crawl into bed alone and wonder what she would do now?

She placed her hands on the table top and strummed her fingers along. She was antsy and terrified all at once and she had staunchly refused to go home. So here she was sequestered in a tiny office inside of Potomac Mills Mall waiting for final contact. There was nothing in the room to distract her; nothing but purse with the brown paper bag with three used pregnancy test inside, sitting beside her chair.

The door opened and Jennifer Jureau entered with a cup of coffee in one hand and a steaming cup of apple cider. Jennifer handed the apple cider to Penelope who had graciously accepted it. She took a nice sip before setting the cup down on the table.

"You okay?" Jennifer asked her.

Penelope shook her head as she sighed, "Hell no. I'm worried out of my mind and I'm scared."

"Pen, it's going to be okay."

Penelope looked up at Jennifer and shook her head, "Is it really, Jayje? Every day I pray for him. Every day I pray, faithfully, and ask God to bring him back to me. What if today is the day my prayers aren't enough?"

"You can't think like that. You just got to know that the team is going to get them out safe."

"That's not enough for me, Jayje. My life is on the line."

"I can't give you an empty promise, Garcia."

Penelope looked up at her, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall, "Then you can't say it's going to be okay."

Jennifer never got the chance to respond for, Penelope's phone rang. Penelope looked down at the caller id and stared at the ten digit number that Penelope had managed to hate in a span of less than twenty-four hours. She finally picked up, clearing her throat before speaking.

"Hello."

"Hey, Mama," His sexy baritone came in on the other line.

Penelope took a deep breath before responding, "Hey, Papa Bear."

He was silent for a moment bef ore he sighed, "Know that I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And know that I am so grateful that you are my wife. I love you with everything that is in me and I thank God every day for you and for us."

"Derek-"

"Hold on, Mama. I gotta say this," Derek said softly, "I am sorry, Penelope. I am so sorry."

And before Penelope could say a word, the sound of gunshots being fired was heard and as the tears flooded her face she heard his last breath, his words were a painful, "I love you." She dropped the phone that was in her hands and the howl she let loose was enough to wake the devil.


	2. September 23, 2010 5:00 AM &  6:15 AM

**September 23, 2010 5:00 a.m**.

Penelope Garcia- Morgan rolled over to find her husband's side of the bed empty. She glanced at the clock before pushing herself out of bed. She turned the light on and shuffled into the bathroom to scrub her face and brush her teeth. She emerged five minutes later, still grouchy but she looked refreshed.

Dressed in a pink fluffy robe and slippers, Penelope slipped down the back stairs of their huge seven bedroom Victorian home directly into the kitchen, avoiding tripping over shoes and clothing items that had a tendency to find its way onto the back stairwell. She reached the landing just as she tied her robe closed and turned on the coffee maker. She turned towards the fridge to see what was on the breakfast menu. It was Thursday, omelet and bagel day. She let loose a sigh and began her breakfast prep.

She opened the fridge to see containers of pre-diced vegetables and a note sticking to them. She pulled the pink heart shaped post-it note off the container and smiled. _Thought I'd help out this morning, _the note read. Penelope couldn't help but laugh a little bit at the sweet gesture.

She reached around the cut vegetables and begin cooking her breakfast meats; by 5:15 the smell and sound of sizzling bacon, ham and sausage filled the kitchen. She shed her robe, prepping her omelet station as the back door opened. The pitter-patter of Clooney's feet across the kitchen floor let her know that he was back from his morning run. Penelope smiled as he plopped down into the chair.

"Hungry?" She asked as she rounded the island to bring him his morning coffee.

He took the cup from her hands and set it on the table, "Yeah, I am."

He pulled her into his lap, letting his lips touch her forehead, before settling in on her lips. She sighed as she opened herself to him, allowing herself a good long lasting taste of his sweetness. Minutes later he broke their kiss and looked at her his brown eyes shining brightly.

"Good morning, Baby Girl," he whispered against her lips.

"Good morning, Handsome," she replied with a giggle.

He moved his hand around the crest of her hips before giving her another deep sensual kiss. "You think you can spare a few minutes for some much needed one-on-one time?"

Penelope never got the chance to respond when she heard, "MOMMY!"

Derek sighed and leaned back in the chair resignedly. Penelope chuckled as she kissed his cheek. "Duty calls, baby."

Derek shook his head, "I see. You know we've got to break her of that."

She shrugged as she stood, "At least we know she's still breathing each morning. Watch the bacon"

Penelope kissed him again before disappearing up the back stairwell. Derek watched her momentarily before taking a sip of his coffee and finishing off breakfast duties.

When Penelope reached the second floor she found her daughter, Noelle, dressed in her _Dora the Explorer_ PJ's, standing in the middle of the hallway sniffling. Penelope scooped the child up in her arms and sighed.

"What's wrong, Pumpkin?" Penelope said softly to the child.

"I woke up and you and Daddy were gone." She whimpered.

Penelope smiled as she kissed the top of her head, "Daddy's and I were downstairs making breakfast."

Noelle tilted her had back so she can stare up into her mother's brown eyes, "I was scared you were gone forever."

"Noelle, baby, Mommy and Daddy aren't going anywhere, ok?"

"Okay," Noelle whispered as she lay her head in the crevice of her mother's neck.

"Now, how about we get you bathed and dressed, so we can have breakfast with Daddy."

Noelle nodded her head again and Penelope set off to get her youngest child ready for her day.

**September 23, 2010 6:15 a.m.**

When Penelope finally entered the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed, she found Derek showered and dressed casually in pair of pressed black slacks and a lavender pinstriped shirt standing at the kitchen counter. His tie was hanging around his neck and he was busy checking over the remnants of last night's homework.

"You didn't burn the bacon did you?" Penelope asked as she saddled up next to him.

"Never that," Derek said as he placed a kiss to her cheek. "You mind checking over the rest of the homework, while I get the grill started."

"Not a problem," she said as she reached for the stack of folders, "Derek?"

"Yeah,baby."

"Your cupcake, had a bad dream."

He lifted his gaze from the sheet of paper in front of him to face her. "What happened?"

And in her softest voice, Penelope recanted the conversation in the hallway back to Derek, he sighed as he leaned against the counter the sadness prevalent in his eyes. She leaned over and stroked his cheek giving him a gentle smile.

"I reassured her, Derek. She's going to be fine."

"I don't want to scar her anymore than I have to P. She's been through enough hell already."

Penelope didn't say a word she just let Derek have his moment before giving him a reassuring kiss. "Hey, you're the best father she's ever known."

"And I'd like to keep it that way." He replied as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

Penelope looked up into his eyes and saw the truth that shone there. She smiled as she gave him soft peck on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into him. Derek bent his knees slightly to lift her when their moment was ruined with one well placed remark.

"You know adding on to the Morgan population will not get us out of the house any faster."

Derek and Penelope broke away to see their son Mateo, standing in the archway surrounded by the rest of his siblings. Penelope rolled her eyes and Derek groaned.

"Matty, you always seemingly know when to have impeccable timing," Derek gritted out as he glanced at his son.

"Well, what can I say Pop, I learned for the best," Mateo cracked as he stepped further into the kitchen.

A soft smile slid across Penelope's lips as she watched her babies file into the kitchen. In total there were seven Morgan children. And all of them were adopted but one. Mateo who was the oldest had been with Derek before he had met Penelope. Mateo, was the oldest at 16, co0nsidered himself to be the man of the house when Derek wasn't around. He was not only protective of his sisters, considering that he was the only boy, but he was also an alpha male through and through, which meant that any problems his sisters had he took care of them, personally.

Following Mateo into the kitchen were his biological sisters, thirteen-year-old Avery and eleven-year-old Kadina. Derek was willed custody of the three of them when Mateo was five, making Kadina a parentless newborn. Their father, Kade Wilkerson, was Derek's best friend, had been killed during a routine traffic stop on Avery's second birthday, six months before Kadina was born. Their mother, Autumn, had been involved in a tragic hit and run accident. And so Derek had stepped up becoming the father that Kadina would only ever know and the only father that Avery could remember. Mateo on the other hand remembered his father, if faintly, and it was clear especially to Derek that he would not be forgotten by him.

"Morning, Daddy." Kadina chirped as she skipped over to him.

"Morning, Munchkin," Derek replied.

Derek smiled as Kadina leaned into his side as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. She gave him a quick squeeze before she turned to hug Penelope. Penelope stroked the little girls back gently as Kadina pecked her on the cheek, "Morning, Mama."

"Morning, Dina girl."

It was a morning tradition something that Derek and Penelope could never break their kids out of, eventually, by the time they let the house, the would've receive a hug or kiss from their all of their children. It was self-assuring for their children who were aware of the dangers of their parents job and it was a bit of therapy for Derek and Penelope .

Avery followed up behind Kadina with their Good Morning greetings.

"Avery, thank you for cutting up everything for the omelets." Penelope gave her a reassuring smile.

Avery smiled before laughing, "No prob, Ma. I know how flustered you get in the mornings."

Penelope just smiled as she picked up the homework packet that was in front of her, it was for their other thirteen –year-old Etienne. Penelope had gotten Etienne when she was a baby, Penelope had formally adopted the young girl who was named by her biological mother. Penelope liked the name and it had stuck. If anyone had asked Etienne was her pride and joy they had been through everything together, moving from California to Virginia, dating Kevin Lynch and marrying Derek Morgan.

"Morning Party people!" Etienne yelled as she walked into the kitchen. She stopped at the counter to greet her mom before going to greet her dad.

"Morning," Penelope replied to her.

"Hey, Dad are we still on for after school?" Etienne asked as she took her glass of orange juice to the table.

Derek looked up from the omelets he was making and smiled, "Yes Honey Bee, we are still on."

"Cool! So I was thinking you'd let me get pink glitter this time."

Avery who was sitting next to Etienne looked up with shock written across her face, "Daddy, are you getting mani-pedi's? I thought we were doing that?"

Etienne smirked, "He's taking me arts and crafts shopping. And I need glitter. Lots and lots of glitter."

"What are you making this time?" Mateo asked as he opened the morning paper.

"I'm making a collage."

Mateo raised an eyebrow, "And it requires glitter?"

"Yes, Matty. It requires glitter."

Both Penelope and Derek chuckled as they watched their children going back and forth. Penelope and Derek enjoyed the early mornings and their childrens' interaction. As Derek expertly made the omelets to their childrens liking, Penelope toasted an assortment of bagels as she finished checking off homework assignments. Her and Derek moved in harmony with each other as their children began to eat there breakfast.

"Siobhan, Angel , Noelle, c'mon and let's eat." Derek yelled up the back stair case.

Moments later the pitter-patter of feet rushing down the back stair well met Derek, as he scooped up his baby girls. Siobhan and Noelle were biological sisters that Penelope and Derek formally adopted. At eight and four perspectively, they had adopted the girls by the time Noelle was 9 months. Siobhan had grown attached to them quickly, it was Noelle of course that was constantly shy, specifically around Derek. Then there was eight- year- old Angel, Derek's daughter form his first marriage.

Angel was his surprise baby. He had no idea that, Georgiana, his first wife, was pregnant when she left him to pursue her dreams. It wasn't until six months later as he was slowly piecing back together the life that Georgiana had torn apart with her departure, did he find himself with sole custody of the little girl.

Siobhan, Angel, and Noelle, the Morgan Non-Egg Eaters, were treated to a delicious meal of yogurt, granola, bagels and fresh fruit bowls. Derek and Penelope joined their children at the table as they shared in a beautiful family meal.

"Daddy, I made you picshure," Noelle suddenly announced as she bounced on her chair as she munched on a piece of honeydew melon.

Derek looked up in surprise, "Really, Cupcake? Can I see it?"

Noelle nodded as she slid out of her chair, " I made it so you can take it to work."

She ran out of the room her long black braids bouncing behind her. She returned moments later with her picture in hand. She handed it to Derek, who pulled her onto his lap.

"Let me see, here," Derek said as he kissed her forehead. "Wow, this beautiful, Cupcake."

"You like it, Daddy?" Noelle asked her brown eyes sparkling.

"Yes, I do." He replied as he kissed her cheek. "Now I know who I am in the picture, whose everybody else."

And Noelle proceeded to show him. In the picture, Noelle had drawn her family has bears. Derek was listed as Papa Bear, Penelope as Mama Bear, Mateo as Brother Bear, Etienne as Honey Bear, Avery was Avy Bear, Kadina was Kadi Bear, Siobhan was Voni Bear, Angel was Baby Bear 1, and Noelle had listed herself as Baby Bear 2. The picture was drawn of them at the carnival they had went to the week before hand. Derek handed the picture to Penelope to take a look at before rising with Noelle and placing it in his bag.

"I think that Papa Bear, is going to carry this picture with him to work and put it on my desk."

"I'm glad you like it, Daddy." Noelle whispered to him.

Derek placed another kiss on her cheek, " I love it, cupcake. I absolutely love it."

Penelope smiled as she watched the loving moment. Nothing more warmed her heart to see her man and her children bonding. She sipped back and finished her cup of coffee, she'd admit it to anyone that asked, the best part of her day was seeing their bright smiling faces and feeling the love they shared.


	3. September 23, 2010 9:45 AM

**September 23, 2010 9:45 a.m.**

The first bout of morning sickness didn't start until Penelope made it into her office. She had made safely into her office and shut the door, when the nausea hit. She dropped all of things and dashed to the nearest bathroom. And so for the past hour and forty-five minutes Penelope had been running to and from the bathroom. On her last visit to the can Emily and J.J. both intercepted her as she came out of the stall.

"I think you need one of these," Emily stated as she handed Penelope the brown paper bag she was holding.

Penelope eyed the two of them skeptically before taking the bag, she peered into and shook her head laughing as she handed the bag back to Emily.

"Not possible," Penelope replied as she moved on to wash her hands.

"Not possible, cause you are or not possible because you don't want to be."

Penelope stared at their reflections in the mirror as she washed her hands. "We've never talked about."

"C'mon now, Pen. The way you and Derek go at it, it was bound to happen," Emily replied with a smirk.

"That is true, Penelope," J.J. replied with a smile.

In their six years of marriage, Derek and Penelope never talked about having children, well biologically, anyway. In fact, they had never actively done anything to prevent a pregnancy either, so maybe that was their conversational piece. Regardless of that, Penelope wasn't quite sure of where she or Derek stood on the pregnancy tip.

"It doesn't matter, how we go at it, Emily," Penelope finally replied. "We still haven't discussed it?"

"You act like being pregnant is a bad idea."

"Em, we have seven kids," Penelope stated, "Seven. Adding a baby to the mix would be bonkers."

"Adding a Penelope and Derek bundle of love, would be hawt!" Emily countered.

"While, that's true, it's just not conducive to our home life, right now.

"Pen, what else is it?" J.J. asked gingerly.

Penelope looked at the ground momentarily and then back up to the two of them. "I don't want the kids to feel like we're going to love them any less."

Emily sighed, "Pen, they know you're a family. They'll probably be excited about a new brother or sister.

Penelope chuckled, "It better be a boy, I don't think Mateo would be pleased if he received another sister. What am I saying? I don't even know if I'm pregnant or not."

Emily shoved the bag back at her. "There's only one way to find out."

Penelope took the bag and opened her mouth to protest, only to have J.J. hand her a bottle of water.

"Good luck and we'll check in with you later," J.J. said as she grabbed Emily by the arm and dragged her out the bathroom.

Penelope stood there in silence before she opened the bottle of water and downed it.


	4. September 23, 2010 12:35 PM & 2:30 PM

**September 23, 2010, 12:35 p.m.**

Penelope sat her desk and twirled her pencil in her hands as she stared at the picture of her and Derek on her desk. She traced his face with her pinky. She sighed as she set the picture back down and glanced at the bag with the pregnancy test peeking out of her large purse.

"Baby, you ready?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She spun around quickly to see Derek standing in the doorway, his hands in slacks pockets as he stared at her. She caught a quick glimpse of passion in his eyes as he gave her one of his patented sexy Morgan smiles.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were scheduled to be in court."

"I was. I gave my testimony and released me. So, instead of heading home; I said to myself: 'Self, why don't you take your Baby Girl out for lunch?' And as I walked to the car I said that's not such a bad idea and here I am."

Penelope smirked at his witty retort, "Well, I do suppose I can have lunch with the Boss Man, only if you agree to one thing."

"What's that?" Derek asked she stood.

"We do a little shopping."

He glanced at her skeptically, "A little shopping?"

"Yes, sir a little shopping."

**September 23, 2010 2:30 P.M.**

Derek leaned against the counter and sighed. He should've known that Penelope had set him up for the okey-doke when she asked to stop by Hotch's office. She came back a few minutes later with a smile on her face. Hotch had given her the rest of the afternoon off, which of course put a smile on Derek's face. If he played his cards right, he could get some take-out, forgo the shopping trip 'til later and go home for some afternoon nookie. Of course, Penelope had to burst his bubble by actually sticking to the actual plan.

And so here they were standing in a satellite store of _Billie's Blues. _He glanced around the store checking out the beautiful made clothing that ranged from sizes 00 to 24W. Penelope was busy trying on a multitude of dresses when a flash of pink caught his eye. He walked over to the accessories displayed in the center of the shop and picked up a silver and pink sapphire butterfly pendant. It was cute, something that he knew Etienne would love. He picked it up when he started to see little pieces of jewelry for his girls. He promptly picked out the pieces and headed to the counter just as Penelope had walked up to him.

"What do you got there?" She asked as wrapped his arm around his waist.

"I saw some jewelry for the girls, thought they might like it." Derek replied as he looked over his shoulder at her . "What did you get?"

"Nothing, I needed to have right now. I'll come back and get it later."

"Sure?" He asked another skeptical look gracing his face.

"Positive ," She replied. She watched as the jewelry was wrung up. "Buyers guilt."

"What?"

"You're buying the girls jewelry, so you won't feel bad for buying Mateo those Jordan's."

Derek looked at the beautifully wrapped jewelry boxes and smiled, "I thought it _might_ soften the blow."

"I just bet."

He picked up the dainty little _Billie's Blues _bag and wished the sales person a great day as he and Penelope walked out into the hustle and bustle of the mall. For a Wednesday afternoon the mall was pretty busy, Derek and Penelope slowly walked around gathering in the sights and sounds before they had to go and pic the kids up. It was peaceful and serene, just the two of them shopping. Derek had his arm wrapped gently around her shoulders as they walked by the food court.

"Baby, can I have some _Cinnabon_ and a _Sonic _slush?" Penelope asked in her baby soft voice as she tugged on Derek's shirt.

Derek laughed as he tugged on a lock of her hair, "You can have whatever you want."

He ordered two cinnabuns hot out of the oven as Penelope rushed away to get her Cranberry-Green Apple- Blue Coconut slush from _Sonic. _ She met him halfway with two straws sticking out of her large Happy-Hour slush. She took a sip and offered him one. Before he could take the offered sip, gunshots rang out into the food court.

Both of them dropped to the ground and Derek pushed chairs out of the way, shoving Penelope under the table before barreling down in front of her. The series of gunshots stopped ringing out, when a tall man, dressed in a guards uniform stepped forward.

"I'm glad to have your undivided attention, I'm looking for Derek Morgan."

Derek and Penelope shared a look of utter disbelief; a crazed gunman was looking for him; specifically. Derek shook his head before giving Penelope a sweet kiss. He moved to his knees to move away from her when Penelope sat up as she took a fistful of Derek's shirt pulling him back towards her.

"Derek, please don't do this."

"Don't do what, Baby Girl?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Don't be a martyr."

Derek turned to respond, when a scream filled the air. He looked up to see the gunman holding on a child in his arms the gun pressed to the little girls head. The child's mother was on the floor reaching for her child.

"Agent Morgan, just come on out and step forward, I believe that you have something of mine."

It was a done deal. Derek looked back a Penelope who could only nod her head in understanding. Derek slid from up under the table and walked over to the gunman slowly with his hands raised. He stopped roughly 30 ft. short of the gunman.

"I'm Derek Morgan," He said slowly. "And what is it that I have of yours?"

The gunman stared at him, " My children, Agent Morgan. You have my children."


	5. September 23, 2010 4:30PM to 5:15 PM

**September 23, 2010 4:30 P.M.**

_Something is terribly wrong._ Kadina mused as she watched Mateo pace the floor. He had circled the coffee table in the living 17 times. On his eighteenth trip, Kadina bound from the couch and stepped directly into his bath.

"Matty, what the hell are you doing?"

Mateo stopped walking and looked down at his little sister, "Mom and Dad, haven't called."

Kadina looked at her brother, "Maybe they got called away on a case."

Mateo shook his head, "No. This isn't a case Kadi. It's something else."

Kadina took a deep breath, "Mateo."

Mateo looked at his sister and sighed, "Get Avy and Honey Bee and meet me in the Great Room."

**September 23, 2010 4:35 P.M**.

Penelope couldn't even begin to explain what the hell had happened in the past 90 minutes. All she knew was three things: Derek had got the gunman to evacuate the mall. Derek was being held hostage. And it had something to do with their babies. And so she sat, in the parking lot waiting for the team to arrive and all she could do was think about their babies.

Derek was sweating bullets. He was seated on the floor staring at the gunman who was pacing slowly. He had only one demand, and that was the return of his children. And as far as Derek was concerned that wasn't going to happen. So, Derek didn't say a word as he watched him pace the floor. He was trying to figure a way out of this mess immediately.

"My name is Alberto Ramirez and you have my little girls," He said softly as he stared down at Derek.

Derek finally stared the man down, "I don't have your girls, I'm sorry."

"Yes, you do. You have Natalia and Maria."

"Sir, I don't know a Natalia and Maria," Derek said slowly hoping the man understood him completely.

It was clear as Alberto's face begin to change that this was not going to be an easy night. " "You have my daughters, you took them from me," He screamed at Derek. "I want them back now."

"I can't give you what I don't have," Derek replied quickly.

**September 23, 2010 4:45 P.M.**

Avery, Etienne and Kadina had entered the family room when the doorbell rung. Mateo, who was walking behind them, continued down the hall to answer the door. He returned minutes later with Emily following behind him.

"Hey guys," Emily said with a soft smile.

"Hey," the girls replied hesitantly.

"Is there a case?" Kadina asked as pointedly.

"Yeah, there is," Emily replied softly, "Your Mom and Dad got called in and they asked me to look after you all."

"Why aren't you with them?" Kadina asked.

Emily stared at the girl who seemingly looked like a chocolatey version of Penelope and answered as best she could, "They need your parents' knowledge and expertise."

It was clear that Kadina didn't buy it, but she didn't say anything else. She turned her gaze to Mateo who was looking at Emily. She could see her brothers mind working and she knew that whatever he was thinking was not good. She looked over at Etienne and tugged on her arm.

"C'mon lets go check on the girls."

Etienne glanced at her sister, "Sure, we can get them a snack, before we worry about dinner."

Etienne and Kadina left the room to check on the girls. Avery glanced up at Mateo who was still looking intently at Emily. He stared at for another moment before looking over at Avery.

"Avy, can you see what kind of take-out the girls want for dinner."

Avery rose silently and walked out the room at the statement. She knew it wasn't a request, but a gentle demand. Mateo watched her walk out the room before pushing himself up off the wall he was leaning on.

"Emily, what's really going on?"

"Mateo, I already told you."

Mateo sighed, "I may be a kid, but I'm not stupid. There's a case and they only needed my parents' cause of their experience? C'mon Em, you and I both know it doesn't make sense."

Emily opened her mouth to respond but she never got the chance. She was interrupted by Avery screaming Mateo's name. Mateo turned and quickly went to find his sister. She was standing in the kitchen with the takeout menus scattered on the floor around her. Her eyes were glued to the television set.

It had been an important action news break that had interrupted _Oprah._ Plastered on the screen was a picture of Derek from his FBI ID Badge. Mateo came to a stop behind Avery and listened to the news anchor. When the words _hostage_ came out of her mouth, Avery gave out a cry.

Mateo wrapped his arms around his sister and tried to soothe her tears as Emily whipped out her phone. They needed damage control and they needed it now!

**September 23, 2010 5:00 P.M.**

"I'm going to make this real easy," Alberto said as he walked towards the food court. "I don't care who you call, or what you have to do but you will get Natalia and Maria here."

Derek frowned at the mentions of the two kids names, Natalia and Maria. Derek was tempted to tell the man he didn't have any idea who Natalia and Maria were until he looked Alberto in the eyes. He stared at the man intently in silence and knew instantly who Natalia and Maria were.

"Yes, Agent Morgan, Siobhan and Noelle are my Natalia and Maria. And you have until midnight to deliver them." Alberto said as he walked up, "Or, I began to kill all of you off, one by one."

"All of us?" Derek questioned, "It's just you and me here."

"No, Agent Morgan, it is not."

And that's when Derek noticed them sitting obediently up against the wall there were seven children, one boy, six girls, ranging in the age of his children, they looked like his children and were even dressed similarly as his children. They sat there all eyes on him, bound and gag and Derek wondered what the hell there parents were going through.

"Natalia and Maria by midnight, or young Amelia, will be the first to die.

**September 23, 2010 5:15 P.M.**

_You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception…And I'm on my way to believing…_

Penelope lifted her head from the seat as she listened to Derek's ring tone. When she had heard the song, she knew that was her song for Derek. She pressed the talk button as soon as she got into her hands.

"Derek?"

"Baby Girl, I just need you to listen to me."

Penelope sat up in her seat and looked around her, "I'm listening."

"Alberto Ramirez wants his daughters, Natalia and Maria."

Penelope looked around for a sheet of paper to start writing this down. "Okay,"

Derek took a deep breath and sighed, " I need you to go home."

"Are you crazy I'm not leaving you Derek?"

"Penelope, I can't give him Natalia and Maria, so I need you to go home."

"Derek-"

"Penelope, please do not argue, just go home. Now."

Derek hung up the phone and Penelope stared at the phone in confusion. His call was odd and it had thrown her off. Yet, she knew that whatever he wanted her to do, had to do with their home. Penelope started the car and turned her car in the direction of home. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she was sure, that it was probably going to be epic.


	6. September 23, 2010 6:15 PM to 9:45 PM

**September 23, 2010 6:15 P.M.**

Upon Penelope's arrival home, she had made a small detour, she had stopped to get her children something to eat. When she walked through the door she was surprised to see the team seated in her living room. She stepped into the room, her eyes meeting every single one of their faces.

"What's going on?" Penelope asked as she placed the pizza boxes on the table.

Hotch stood to his feet and sighed, "Morgan called us."

Penelope still didn't say anything she just stared at them. "He's not-"

"No!" Hotch quickly clarified, "He wanted us to meet you here."

Penelope still continued to stare at him in confusion. Hotch met her gaze before continuing, "Garcia, he wanted us to be here to tell you about Natalia and Maria."

Penelope held her hand up and shook her head, "He wants them back, Derek already told me."

J.J. stood up and gave Penelope a very apologetic look, "Penelope, I'm sorry."

Penelope's gaze shifted to J.J. "Sorry about what?"

"Siobhan and Noelle-"

Penelope closed her eyes, "Oh God, Natalia and Maria…. No… he can't have my babies."

"He has until midnight, to have the girls delivered to him."

"And if he doesn't have the girls," Penelope asked.

They didn't have to answer because Penelope understood the looks on all of their faces. She turned to glance at the picture of her and Derek on their wedding day.

" I don't have Derek," she said softly.

"MOMMY!"

Penelope plastered a smile on her face as she leaned down to pick up Noelle. Penelope kissed her daughter's cheek as she held close to her.

"How's my cupcake?" Penelope asked as she spun her around.

"I'm good, I missed you!"

"Mommy, I missed you too!"

"Where's everybody?" She asked as she placed Noelle on her hip.

"They're in the great room."

"Well, why don't you get everybody together and tell them I bought pizza, okay."

Noelle gave her wide smile, "Okay, Mommy."

Penelope smiled faded as she watched Noelle run down the hallway. "Penelope."

She turned to see everyone staring at her. She eyed them all before walking over and picking up the pizza's.

"I don't need empathy or sympathy. I need you to go and bring him home."

She stepped into the hallway to see Mateo and Avery leaning against the wall. They were the oldest and from the look on their faces, she knew that they knew. Mateo reached to take the boxes from her and pushed herself up to kiss his forehead. He gave her a half smile before heading back towards the family room. Avery on the other hand leaned into her mother's side and Penelope wrapped her arm around her as they walked slowly up the hallway.

**September 23, 2010 8:30 P.M.**

There was no secret that Derek Morgan was not a hostage negotiator, but he was a true family man. He had negotiated food and DVD's for the children. It was the only that he could do. He had also convinced Alberto to move the kids to the AKOO store. And so the children sat, food in hand watching the televisions in the AKOO Store. He watched quietly wondering what his own kids were doing. And as he thought about them, he instantly began to have regrets.

If anyone was to ask him at that moment what his biggest regret would be, it would've been not fathering a child with Penelope. They had been married for six years and in that time it had never crossed his mind that he wouldn't get Penelope pregnant. In fact, they never spoke about it. It was just one of those things that if it happened. It happened and if it didn't well, it just didn't.

Of course, as Derek sat watching these children eating he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he and Penelope had a child. He secretly hoped he would have son. And his son would be an equal balance of he and Penelope. His son would be perfect. However, Derek knew it wouldn't even be a chance of that happening now. Because he knew what he had to do and it had nothing to do with the fact that they were children, it had everything to do with love.

**September 23, 2010 8:45 P.M.**

She stood in the doorway watching her girls sleep. She put them down early, promising that they would have pancakes in the morning. She took in their innocence, angry and upset that she would have to be the one to break their heart and dreams. She shut the door and walked back downstairs to see J.J. standing at the bottom of the stairs with Mateo. She stopped short and her eyes met her son's. He didn't say a word just handed her a blank disc before heading on to his bedroom.

"You okay?" J.J asked.

Penelope took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, I just need to get back to the mall."

J.J, sighed, "Pen, that's not going to happen."

Penelope, looked at J.J. and shook her head, "And if that had been Will at the mall?"

"That's not fair and you know it."

"I don't care about fair, I need to be there."

"Pen, you just can't-"

"Unless you're about to arrest me for intruding on a Federal case, Jayje nothing is going to stop me."

**September 23, 2010 9:30 P.M.**

"I love you, Daddy!"

Derek lifted his gaze from the floor to look at Siobhan's face appear across all the screens. He rose silently and stared at her. She was dressed in a pink dress with white little flowers across the hem. Standing next to her was Noelle whose attention was on the huge lollipop she was eating. She had given the camera a sticky kiss before offering her lollipop to Siobhan. She promptly declined.

"Cupcake, say hi to Daddy!" Siobhan nudged her sister.

Noelle looked up into the camera and smiled, "Hi, Daddy! I miss you, Daddy? When you comin' home?

Siobhan looked from her sister back to the camera, "Yeah, Daddy when you coming home."

Derek stared at the screen with a small smile . He had remembered the video, Penelope had uploaded the video to him when he was working a particularly gruesome case over the Easter Weekend. He had missed Noelle's first Easter program and so Penelope had recorded it, making sure that he still had the opportunity to see it.

The video shifted to Noelle and Siobhan curled up on the couch sleeping with Angel and Kadina as Mateo was reading to them. The video cut again to all of them outside in the backyard barbecuing. Noelle had conveniently crawled herself in-between Derek and Penelope and was being fed from both of their plates.

"Daddy?" Noelle whispered as she pulled herself up.

"Yeah, cupcake?"

"Can I have a little sister?"

Derek turned his head to see Noelle batting her long lashes at him, "You do know that means that you won't be the baby anymore?"

Noelle smiled, "I know."

Derek offered her spoonful of corn, which she took, "Then I guess me and Mama should work on that immediately. Ain't that right, Mama?" Derek said with a smile and a wink.

Penelope leaned over and kissed him soundly, "This right, Papa."

The video shifted again and Derek immediately knew it was from today. His children surrounded his big comfortable laz-y-boy. Mateo was seated in the chair with Noelle on his lap. Siobhan and Angel flanked the arms, Kadina was on the floor by his feet and Avery and Etienne was standing in the behind the chair.

"WE LOVE YOU DAD!" They said simultaneously at the camera.

"Do a good job, Daddy!" Angel shouted.

"Come home soon, Dad." Siobhan remaked.

"I made you another picture, Daddy." Noelle said with a giggle.

"Be careful Dad," Avery said softly.

"Make us proud," Kadina said with a weak smile.

"Hurry up home, we have us a date Pops," Etienne said with a wink.

Mateo didn't say a word just fiddle with the necklace around his neck, "Do what's right, Pop." He finally said after a long moment.

The video transmission cut itself and Derek shoved his hands in the pockets as he stared at the screen in silence. He turned to face the kids that were sitting on the floor staring at him.

"Get your things together and lets go." Derek said firmly.

He didn't wait for them to move, he pulled out his phone and began to make arrangements. He wanted those kids out and he wanted them out now.

Penelope had cut the feed and a feeling of desperation washed over her. Here she was in the security room of the Mall, her eyes scanning the multiple screens looking for some kind of opening. It was obvious that Derek didn't want to play cat and mouse with Alberto. It was clear that the man knew who they were, which also meant he knew what they did for a living and where they lived.

Penelope grimaced at the thought of not being at home with her kids, but the idea of Derek being by himself did not sit well with her either. And so she had hacked the system, hoping to give Derek a little bit of hope. She hoped that he was alive to hear the message.

"You have completely brainwashed, my girls!" Alberto said as the pistol came across Derek's face.

Derek stumbled backwards momentarily caught off guard. He had forgotten that Alberto was inside the store. He pulled himself together, trying to forget about the pain as he looked over at the kids.

They were standing in the center of the mall now, feet away from the exits. Derek looked back at Alberto who was seething. He glanced back at the children and motioned for them to start moving.

"They're not your girls anymore," Derek calmly. "Siobhan and Noelle are my little girls."

"No, they are not!" Alberto replied.

"They're Morgan girls, they know nothing about being Ramirez's."

Alberto glared at Derek and began to rub his temples. Derek took it at his cue to continue his antagonizing. He was childish and even elementary detective work, but he had to keep Alberto focused on him.

**September 23, 2010 9:45 P.M.**

Penelope gasped as Alberto repeatedly struck Derek with his gun. She sucked back the bile that was growing in her throat. Her man, was taking the beating of his life, to protect a group of children he didn't even know. That was why she adored him and loved him unabashedly.

As Alberto continued his attack on Derek, she tried to find a way out for him and for those kids. However, her mind and body were not in sync with each other. She whirled around looked for the nearest garbage can so she could toss her cookies. When she came back up, J.J. had handed her a cup of water and a mint. She didn't bother when J.J. arrived and she didn't even care. She just knew that she had to find them a way out.


	7. September 23, 2010 11:58 PM

**September 23, 2010 11:58 P.M.**

By 9:50 Penelope was escorted from the Security Office into another small room. By 11:00 she began to get nervous and as the last minutes of the day begin to wan down she was slowly losing her mind.

Derek on the other hand wasn't fairing any better. He figured that his nose was broken, but he didn't take Alberto's pistol whipping for long. He couldn't allow himself to do it. However, what he didn't count on was another gunman, this time a woman. The gun was pressed firmly to back of his head as she directed him to move off of Alberto.

He stood slowly and turned to face her .He stared at her and knew immediately that she was Siobhan and Noelle's mother. She looked back at him and told him in a crisp calculating voice.

"I just want to go home and get my girls back. Don't you want to go home to your children and your wife, Agent Morgan.

"Natalia and Maria, are my children, now ma'am."

Her gaze hardened, "You think you're better than me?"

Derek glanced down at the gun that was now positioned above his chest, "No, I just love them and I am willing to die to protect them."

She lowered her gun briefly as she read the truth in his eyes. "Well if they aren't here by Midnight, that must be what you're going to do."

As the clock rolled to 11:58 she handed him the cell phone that they had forced him to start making calls on after the video incident. He had called Penelope twice to assure her that he was still alive. And as he called her now, he was calling her to be absolutely honest with her He had no idea if there was a plan or not, but at this point in time he didn't care. He picked up the phone and called. She answered after the third ring.

"Hello."

"Hey, Mama," His sexy baritone came in on the other line.

Penelope took a deep breath before responding, "Hey, Papa Bear.

He was silent for a moment before he sighed, "Know that I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And know that I am so grateful that you are my wife. I love you with everything that is in me and I thank God every day for you and for us."

"Derek-"

"Hold on, Mama. I gotta say this," Derek said softly, "I am sorry, Penelope. I am so sorry."

Derek never got the chance to hear Penelope's response when he heard the gunshot. He instantly dropped to the ground and rolled to protect himself, but not before being hit. He murmured a short "I love you" before he dropped the phone.

Derek had no idea where he had been hit, but the searing pain in his stomach would not go away. He tried not to think about the pain, but to focus on the pleasant things in his life. He imagined Penelope laughing at something Kadina said. He saw his kids in their large backyard having a water balloon fight. He saw Noelle and her drawings on the brightly colored paper. He saw his kids opening up gifts around the Christmas tree. He remembered the many morning hugs and kisses and the genuine love that he felt.

As the tears slid down his cheeks, Derek knew that he may never make it home again. He knew that it was a possibility that he would never hold his kids again, that he will never see the joy in Angel's eyes after a soccer game; he would never see the excitement in Etienne when she finished another art project; he would never sing Noelle another lullaby; he would never watch another episode of _Glee _with Avery; he would never watch Kadina dance another ballet solo; he would never color with Siobhan again and he would never see Mateo graduate.

Derek gasped for air; this was not the way that he wanted to go. And yet as the pain seemed to intensify, Derek couldn't help but to think that this was over. That he was done. His eyes glazed over and Derek shut his eyes to ease the pain.

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, And I'm on my way to believing._

_

* * *

Song Lyrics: **Paramore: The Only Exception**_


End file.
